


broken leg

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia breaks her leg, and reader freaks out. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username based on an anon request on mar. 5, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 3





	broken leg

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Lydia X Reader where one of them gets hurt (like a broken arm or something) and the other takes care of them? Plz
> 
> i went a bit of a different direction with this, but it was so fun to write! anon, thank you so much for requesting!
> 
> 1250 words
> 
> cw: femreader. near the end, there’s reference to suicide.

lydia was never the most careful. it scared you, a bit. whenever she you were around her, there was this filter of anxiety for her.   
she had gotten some bruises here and there, but never anything serious.  
and this, my friends, is the part where your dutiful narrator tells you, “until now.” but i, your rebellious narrator, refuse. it’s just to cliche.  
you and lydia lounged around on a picnic blanket in the middle of the park on a sunny spring day. you had recently come into the habit, as it was easy and cheap, an essential for frequent teenage dates, while still feeling a bit more special and effortful than just hanging out with each other. although you did indulge in that particular pastime quite a bit as well.  
a few minutes earlier, a little girl had ran up to the two of you and said that you “look like witch wives!” which left you feeling giggly and lydia feeling confident. an enjoyable, but potentially dangerous combination.  
having just finished all the food you had brought, you quickly packed everything back into the basket.  
”i’ll get it, honeybear.” lydia was progressively using sweeter and sweeter sounding pet names for you. you giggled as lydia ran off to stow the basket in the car.  
the same little girl as before appeared again, seemingly out of nowhere. “my friend ruby and i wanted to know if you and your witch wife wanted to help us cast a spell.” a shorter girl peaked out from behind the more outgoing one.  
”i’ll have to ask her, but she’ll probably say yes.” you replied, in the tone of voice you reserved for children. not condescending, just… more playful.  
”okay! meet us by the monkey bars!” they ran off.  
lydia was by your side again in an instant. you looped your arm in hers and began making your way to the monkey bars.  
”where are we going?” lydia asked, although matching your stride.  
”that little girl and her friend want us to help with a magical spell.” you wiggled the fingers on your free hand in the air.  
”we’re going to play with some seven year olds?” lydia asked skeptically.  
”well, when you put it that way, it sounds weird. but they charmed me so we have to go.”  
lydia chuckled, “how did they charm you?”  
”they called us witch wives.” your cheeks went warm.  
lydia gave you a quick peck on the cheek, “to be fair, i would’ve arrived at the same conclusion if i had been there.” she giggled.  
when you arrived in front of the little girls, lydia immediately crouched down and asked, “so, what spell are we casting today?”  
the one who had spoken to you before spoke up again, clearly the more confident of the duo. “we’re going to try to get rid of all the boys.” she said nonchalantly.  
”all the boys?” you exclaimed more than asked.  
”yeah. they suck. girls are better.” said the bold girl.  
lydia exchanged a look with you, “maybe we shouldn’t get rid of all of them. i know some pretty great boys and it would be a shame if they just disappeared.”  
”maybe we should try to just get rid of the bad ones, nyah.” said the quieter one, ruby.  
”that sounds like a good idea.” said lydia.  
nyah scrunched up her face, considering the suggestion. “we’ll have to alter the spell. it’ll be harder, but with these senior witches, we should be able to do it.”  
about an hour later, with a significant number of plants now with fewer leaves and a fair number of petal-less flowers, a man about adam’s age came up to your group. he resembled ruby, so you assumed he was her dad.  
”thank you so much for keeping these two out of trouble, i hope they were no bother.” he grabbed ruby’s hand.  
”oh, it was no problem!” you told him, “but you might want to watch out. they’re becoming quite powerful witches.” you said in a lower tone.  
the man chuckled and grabbed nyah’s hand as well. “your moms got held up at work a little longer, so we’re going to head to ruby’s while we wait for them.” he addressed nyah.  
as the three walked away, ruby turned and waved. you and lydia waved back.  
you snuggled against lydia’s arm for a moment, in comfortable silence.  
”kids are so cute.” she said.  
you jerked your head up. “lyds, we’re sixteen.”  
”i know. why did you feel the need to remind me, though?”  
”we’re not having the baby talk.”  
”y/n, i know how babies are made.” lydia jested.  
”no, the one were we talk about whether or not we want a baby. you know, the one we’re not having right now?”  
”ah yes, that one.” changing the subject, lydia started, “so did you want to go home.”  
the sun was in the midst of setting, and all the children had left the park. your eyes fell upon the swingset. “not yet. do you want to swing with me?”  
“of course.” you and lydia chose the center two, out of the six, swings sitting on the edge of the playground. lydia began picking up speed, and height, faster than you.   
“i used to swing the day away. my mom and i would go to a random park together, and she’d sit on a bench nearby, reading some novel, and i’d just be swinging. sometimes i’d make friends with the random kids there. i’d dare them to go higher and higher, then i’d dare them to jump off. even though i was always scared to jump myself.”  
you swung in silence for a moment. how were you supposed to respond to that? “lyds..”  
at the top of her swing, she jumped off.  
you began to slow, not on purpose, but because you were stunned.  
when you noticed lydia’s leg twisted underneath her, you slowed on purpose. “lydia??”  
lydia groaned.  
”lydia? are you hurt?”  
dear reader, i’ll spare you the details. mostly because i, your queasy narrator, don’t like talking about particularly gruesome things. lydia was, in fact, hurt. she had broken her leg.  
you got hurt too, by the way. in your haste to reach lydia’s side, you jumped from the swing as well. it was from much less of a height, so you only got some scrapes on your knees, but it did still hurt.  
”y/n, can you get me some water?” a week later, lydia had grown quite accustomed to you caring for her, including you getting up and getting her everything she asks for, one at a time.  
”is that all you want? because as soon as i sit down again, i am not getting up.” you were annoyed.  
”oh! one more thing? a kiss.” lydia pulled you over to her, and you lost your balance, falling.  
”are you sure you want that water?” you mused, suddenly not wanting to get up.  
“hmmm you’re right. nevermind.” she said. she began playing with your hair.  
you got comfortable before saying, “so. did you want to talk about the swings?”  
lydia’s eyes shifted off of you. “what is there to talk about?”  
“lydia…”  
“it’s not what you think. i just… got caught up in the emotions of that memory. i don’t really know why, but i just needed to jump.” you squeezed lydia’s hand. “i needed to prove to my younger self that i wasn’t afraid.”  
“well, i’m glad that’s all.” you kissed lydia again.


End file.
